The Boy that Brought the Thunder
by Dragonhulk
Summary: Xander helps out Captain Marvel without knowing it.


The Boy That Brought the Thunder

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a few comic books and my imagination. Unfortunately my Muse went into hibernation around Thanksgiving so I only really have the comic books.

Crossover with DC's Captain Marvel.

This is set a couple of days before the season three premier Anne. Thanks go to for episode information. Go and check them out if you haven't already.

Summery: Billy Batson has been feeling down in the dumps. His duties as the adult Captain Marvel haven't left much time for him to be a regular kid so he decides to relax in a little town called Sunnydale. Guess the Wisdom of Solomon doesn't always work.

Rating: FRT maybe FRT-13 if you really stretch it.

AN: I know almost nothing about the history of Captain Marvel all that I do know is from Young Justice Sins of Youth, Green Lantern Baptism of Fire, and current issues of JSA. If I offend any Captain Marvel fans please chalk it up to this. I'm also messing a bit with his age. This will be told mainly from Billy's POV but I conceder it to still be Xander centric.

I can't believe what I'm seeing. For the last month I've been feeling down because it seems that normal people will never be able to defend themselves from what I fight. And yet here it is four people without any abilities fighting vampires.

This shouldn't be happening here, not in a small town like this. I can understand how it happens in large towns; there are so many people that if some go missing it's difficult for the police to find them, it's even hard for me to find them all.

That doesn't explain how it could happen in a small town though. In a small town the amount of disappearances would be too noticeable. Even if the police were corrupt the people would still notice and demand something be done. It's definitely something to look into when I change.

I wish I could change now but the whispers say that it isn't needed. Besides I haven't been able to maneuver away from the civilians so I can call my lightning.

Anyway back to the people fighting. The one that is doing the most fighting is the dark haired guy. His whole plan seems to be to get the vamp angry enough that it makes a mistake. His fighting stile is rough, and he should try to use his opponent's strength against them. He is fast, fast enough to dodge a punch thrown by a vampire, but not fast enough to avoid the kick that followed it. Most people would have stayed down after a blow like that but either through determination or a high pain threshold gets back up Farley quickly.

The other three seem to attack from a distance when they attack at all. For the most part they seem to be the back up. When ever it looks like one of them is about to be overwhelmed the others distract the vamp to let the fighter catch his breath.

The fight doesn't take long but seems to go on forever. After the dark haired guy gets back up he kicks the vampire in the most sensitive area on the male body, I almost feel sorry for it. A quick stake to the back while the vamp is doubled over in pain and their foe becomes little more than dust in the wind.

This left one vamp for them to deal with. Its easer now that they can leave only one teammate behind to 'protect' me. The dark haired girl and the smaller boy go and help their friend by pointing crosses at the vamp, trying to keep it off balance. The dark haired guy waits for his moment before he strikes and this vamp joins his friend.

They are all looking at me now, probably wondering why I'm not freaking out. Eventually the dark haired guy comes and introduces himself.

"Hey man my names Xander. What's your name?" It's nice to see real concern in his eyes and even though I'm a few years younger than him he doesn't talk down to me. Maybe if I play a little dumb I can find out what is going on here.

"My name is Billy, what happened here?"

Xander just sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "That depends; do you want an answer where you will be able to sleep at night or the truth?"

"I want the truth." Okay the last part may have sounded a little condescending but I got a feeling that he would have said the same thing to an army officer twice his age so I'm just going to let it go.

"The truth is that you just got attacked by a group of vampires. Yes they do exist; you saw them go all poof, so no I'm not insane."

I wasn't too surprised about the vampires, I've encountered them before, but it let me ask my next question farley easy. "Why do you fight them? Shouldn't you let the police and heroes take care of it?" Was that a bit of pain I saw in his eyes when I mentioned heroes?

"We fight because we choose to. We all found out about it one way or another and couldn't just stand by afterward. As to the heroes, not even Superman can be everywhere at once so we can't rely on their help for everything. I figure that if we can fight them on our own then maybe we can hold them off until a hero comes here."

One look into his eyes and Solomon finishes for him by saying, "Or until ours comes back." I don't know who abandoned these people to fight alone but I'll have a serious talk with them if we ever meet.

He breaks the silence with a chuckle and a lopsided grin that is as much a mask as the Flashes headwear. "You know you are taking this a lot easer than I did. Listen let me walk you home, just to make sure you get there safe. After all it would make us look bad if we saved you and then five minutes later you were killed walking home."

I just looked up at him and covered by saying, "You don't have to I can take care of my self. Besides the sun is coming up."

As he looked at the rising sun and gave a real smile. "I never get tired of seeing that," he whispered before tuning back to me. "Okay you can go home yourself if you want, just stay out of the shadows, and don't invite anyone inside."

"Thanks," I said before taking off in the opposite direction they were going. I waited long enough to make sure they weren't going to double back before I called my lightning with a single word.

As the wisdom of Solomon, the strength of Hercules, the stamina of Atlas, the power of Zeus, the courage of Achilles, and the speed of Mercury flow through me at full power I remember Xanders words. Maybe I couldn't be here and at Fawcett City at the same time but I can make a flyby on slow nights until their hero returns.

All in all not the best vacation I've had but it accomplished its goal all the same. People are willing to fight the supernatural darkness, even without powers. I can't say that I'm pleased that they have to but it gives me hope that they are willing to. And I've found that hope is the most powerful weapon that any hero could have.


End file.
